1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to data communication and network computing, and in particular to phones and computers communicating with network servers that provide hypermedia information through a data network. The data network can be the Internet, the phone network or a wireless network; the phones can be fixed phones, mobile phones or IP phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are far fewer Internet users than phone users, and even fewer people or businesses have their own web pages. Globally, for most people, internet domain names and URLs are still unfamiliar concepts. To create a web site, one has to find a web server host, and create web pages under certain internet domain and path. A URL (uniform resource locator) of a web page includes a domain name and file path. To exchange and remember such lengthy URLs is difficult, to establish and publish a web site is even more difficult, especially for non-technical people. Such difficulty has greatly limited the use of the web as an information network. For most people, the main use of surfing online is to access a limited number of well-known web sites, not to publish information. Users' participation on the internet is mostly one-way download of information. The potential of the network is far from fully exploited.
The purpose of this invention is to solve the problem of the difficulty in creating and publishing conventional web pages addressed by internet domain names, and to make it possible for all phone users to easily create web sites and access web pages addressed by their phone numbers.